Awaken
by aisakayume
Summary: Written for a good friend of mine--she loves to see Rin & Sesshomaru as a couple. I had been planning on rewriting it, but I've changed my mind. (As explained in the first chapter.)
1. Breaking Free

As promised, here are my reasons for not rewriting this story (aside from a few minor changes)…

1. My original plans for the fic went down in flames when I realized there was going to have to be (at the very least) a five-year gap in Naraku's chasing after InuYasha (not to mention the Shikon no Tama) and every idea I came up with to explain said lapse in demonic activity was stupid.

2. Rin & Kagome were to meet, but they (in this version) would be almost eleven years apart in age, and I didn't want that much of a difference.

3. Would Sesshomaru really have let Rin go without following her the very instant she was kidnapped? I think not. (Okay, maybe he would…)

4. You know, my point is this: Rin is too young, Kagome's too old, and I'm too cynical. Too much of a difference in age & time for my comfort, so this is just going to be a short, one-shot story.

I did break it up into three tiny chapters, though, because I didn't like the way it was all together. Have fun reading! (And don't forget to review! You don't know how much I would appreciate it, even on this lost cause.)

-------------------- --------------------

Slender knives. Engraved swords. Jeweled daggers. Blades of all shapes, sizes, and styles occupied the walls of the otherwise empty room. Naraku was holding a tall black candle, using it to light four candles in the corners of the room, while two of his demon guards pushed Rin into the center of the room, removed her shackles, and slid the door shut.

Naraku now stood in front of her. "You've grown into a beautiful woman over the years, Rin." Rin turned and headed for the door. "Now," Naraku said, amused,

"Where do you think you're going?" He reached out and grabbed her wrist.

Rin tried to pull her arm away from Naraku but he pulled her closer to him and held both of her hands in one of his. With his free hand, he cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Do not give me trouble, human. I only wish to have a word with you."

Rin struggled to break free from Naraku's hold. "Unhand me, you filthy demon!" Naraku's eyes only widened slightly before he swept her feet from underneath her and she fell hard to the bare wooden floor. The two sat in silence for a moment, then Rin let out a short laugh. "Demon," she said mockingly. "You're not even that." She lifted her gaze to meet his and spit the word out with such hatred that Naraku was momentarily taken aback. "_Halfbreed_."

Every last bit of Naraku's patience with the girl vanished. He drug Rin back to her feet by her hair and hit her across the face. Her head snapped to the side with the force of his blow.

Naraku's hands dropped to his sides and a smirk appeared on his face. "Now, girl, as I was saying---What is that you're mumbling?" Rin stood silently, staring at the wall to his right. He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her once. "What did you say, girl?"

Rin laughed quietly and stepped closer to him, so close that she could see the threads in his kimono. So close that she breathed in his strange scent as if it were all around her. She leaned into him, speaking softly, "I was just wondering if there was any particular reason you chose this room for our little discussion." Before Naraku could react, Rin used all of her strength to push him away from her and into the wall behind him. He was surprised by her action and allowed himself to collide with the wall then slide down it. He looked up at Rin curiously; she was staring at the wall just above his head. He followed her gaze, gasping at the immense pain that followed his movement.

Blood. There was blood, staining the once off-white walls red. Naraku looked at Rin, not comprehending what had happened. Rin backed away from him slowly, holding out her hand as if to stop him from moving. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched him. He lifted his hand to his left shoulder, feeling for the blade. It was one of the smaller knives that had been driven into his shoulder from behind. He leaned forward slowly, wincing in pain. Rin glanced nervously around the room. She walked to the wall nearest to her and pulled a short dagger off of its mount, leaving its twin behind. Slowly, she crossed the room and knelt at Naraku's side.

"Are... Are you... Okay?" Rin's voice trembled. _I can't believe this. I may have fatally injured him just then, giving myself the perfect opportunity to run. Run from this horrible place that's held me captive for over ten years. And yet here I sit. Worried that Naraku, a hanyou, a vile creature, might die. _Rin lightly touched his arm. In that tiny movement, she saw a glint of metal on the floor. Frozen in shock, she stared down at the knife. It was covered in blood.

Without catching the slightest glimpse of movement, Rin felt another knife being pressed to her throat. _This is the thanks I get for caring_. She sighed.

Naraku laughed and released her. He stood and stepped back, allowing her to stand as well. "I could've easily killed you just then and you would never have known it. Tell me, Rin, are you going to try to escape again?"

__

I see you're back to your normal self. Rin stepped closer to him and bowed her head submissively. "No, Lord Naraku."

"No, what?"

Rin smiled to herself. "No, Lord Naraku, I am not going to try to escape again. Please forgive my insolence."

"Good. I have only a short time left. Shall we have our talk now?"

Rin looked up to meet Naraku's gaze. He raised an eyebrow and glanced past her. Rin took that chance to pull the dagger out of her sleeve and plunge it into Naraku's chest. _Heart, heart, heart_, she thought, and used both hands to twist the blade.

Naraku stood unmoving for a moment, still looking past her. He made a soft noise and met her eyes before falling to his knees. Rin walked around Naraku to retrieve the other small dagger from the wall. Keeping this one clutched tightly in her hand, she headed for the door. Reaching for the handle, she stopped. "No, _Lord Naraku_, this time I _am_ escaping." She took one last glance over her shoulder. _It won't keep him for long_, she thought, _but it'll have to do_. Smiling, she threw open the door and took off down the corridor.


	2. All Cuts & Bruises

Sesshomaru winced as he saw her lying motionless on the ground. He recognized her immediately, even though he hadn't seen her in years. He walked forward slowly, cautiously, as if he was afraid of waking her. But in reality, he feared she would never wake again.

"Eh… Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken began as Sesshomaru knelt beside the girl. "Lord Sesshomaru, I don't think that is…" Sesshomaru gently turned the girl over so that her face was visible. "Wise," Jaken finished as he gazed upon her face, cut and bruised, and at the jeweled dagger still in her hand. She was not breathing.

Sesshomaru looked away quickly, his hand still on the girl's shoulder. After a few moments, he faced her again. _She's so beautiful now, nothing like the child I remember_, he thought, lightly stroking her hair. _Damn you, Naraku. Why did you take her from me? _For a brief moment, he allowed his mind to conjure up images of when they had first met. She had brought him food and drink every day for weeks. Once she was caught stealing the food and came to him that day, cut and bruised from their beatings but still smiling all the while. Her injuries now resembled those of that day. Sesshomaru subdued the memories once again.

He gently laid the girl back down and stood silently, turning to leave. Jaken's eyes followed his every movement. He thought a moment, looking back and forth between Sesshomaru and the girl, then spoke.

"My lord, what shall we--"

"Come Jaken. We're leaving."

Jaken hesitated, then began after his master.

"Master Jaken…?" The voice was weak and barely audible, yet Sesshomaru's sensitive ears still heard it. Jaken gasped and nearly fainted when he heard her call.  
"Rin?" Sesshomaru turned slowly, afraid his mind was playing tricks on him. He saw her try to push herself up off the ground, into a sitting position, and could not keep the excitement from his usually indifferent voice. "Rin!" He was at her side in an instant, helping her to sit up.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed, her voice still soft. Rin hugged him as tight as she could but soon let go, wincing in pain.

"Are you hurt badly?" The concern in Sesshomaru's voice was duplicated on his face. "Do you need help?"

"I'm… okay. More or less." She attempted to smile.

"Okay?!" Jaken exclaimed. "Just look at you, woman! All cuts and bruises… You look just as you did when Lord Sesshomaru found you mauled by wolves! What on earth happened to you?!"

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken. Jaken backed away, looking at the ground. "I apologize, Lord Sesshomaru. Please forgive my interruption."

Turning his attention back to Rin, Sesshomaru asked, "Are you able to walk?" Rin hesitated a few moments. "Nevermind." Sesshomaru gathered her up in his arms. "I will carry you." Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he looked down at the human in his arms. "What did you call--" He sighed as he realized she was unconscious. "Come, Jaken."

"Yes, Milord." Jaken followed him eagerly.

Standing in the corner of the small hut, Sesshomaru watched quietly as the old woman put herb packs on Rin's injuries. He was impatiently waiting for the woman to speak. Concentrating on the sound of Jaken's movements outside, he nearly jumped when she finally did.

"Alright," She stopped when she saw the startled expression in his eyes. "What's the matter?" Sesshomaru shook his head and she continued. "Ye need to let her rest. She will be well again in a few days. Ye are welcome to stay here."

Sesshomaru composed himself, still a bit fidgety. "We cannot stay here that long."

"Why not?" The old woman looked at him strangely and stood. "The villagers will take no notice of ye."

"That's not the reason."

"What is, then? Are ye afraid InuYasha will find ye among humans?" A smirk appeared on the woman's face. "What have ye to fear of him?"  
Sesshomaru's eyes flashed at the mention of his brother. "Do not speak his name in my presence." He stepped closer to the woman. "I, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, have nothing to fear of that worthless _hanyou_. I simply wish to avoid anything that would disturb Rin's rest."

"Mark my words, Sesshomaru. The time will come when ye and ye brother must work together as one." Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reply, but the woman interrupted. "But I know ye will have none of that, not now." She put a few herb packs and bandages in a small sack and set it aside. Taking a blanket out of a wooden chest, she instructed Sesshomaru to lift the girl. The woman wrapped the blanket around her and Sesshomaru took her in his arms once again. She picked up the sack and handed it to Sesshomaru. "I trust ye know what to do with these?" Sesshomaru nodded and turned to leave. "Farewell, then, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru paused at the door. "Farewell. And...thank you. Kaede."


	3. Hesitation & Absolution

Gently, he laid Rin down on a bed of soft grasses. He took off his boa and put it beneath her head and shoulders, just the way he had been while she took care of him. After pushing the blanket off to the side, Sesshomaru began checking her bandages.

"A _cave_?! This is where we're staying? A damp, musty cave?!"

Sesshomaru pulled his hand away from Rin. "We must only stay here until Rin is well again. I do not wish to risk her health on the journey back to the castle." Sesshomaru thought for a moment before adding, "And this cave it not damp. It's completely dry or I would not even have considered it. Now go, Jaken. You'll disturb her."

Jaken trudged out of the cave with a sullen expression on his face. "You'll _disturb_ her, he says. Wait _outside_, he says. Hmph." He glanced back at the cave. "Stupid girl."

"I can still hear you, Jaken." Jaken sulked off into the woods and Sesshomaru smiled to himself as he watched Rin sleep. _She's so beautiful_, he thought again.

He sighed and cautiously lifted one of the bandages. _She seems to be healing fast._ He picked up the sack Kaede had given him. _Now, what are these for again?_, he thought, pulling out an herb pack. He compared it to the bandage he'd just removed. _No._ He dumped out the remaining contents of the bag. _Ah, that looks right._ He placed a new bandage over the wound and tossed the old one aside._ Jaken will get it later._

Sesshomaru did the same for the other two more serious wounds and left the others, mostly small cuts, open. He again looked down at the herb packs. He recalled Kaede putting one across Rin's forehead. _It's worth a try... _He carefully placed one exactly as he'd seen it before.

Satisfied that it was as close as it would get to the way Kaede had done it, he pulled his hands back, his fingertips brushing the top of her breast. Sesshomaru inhaled sharply and jerked his hands away. He stared at her chest. _I hadn't noticed she'd matured that much. Her hair, it's so much longer. She looks to be a young woman now, not at all the child I knew and... _Sesshomaru stopped himself before that last "and" even formed in his mind.

Frustrated with himself, he sat against the wall on the edge of the makeshift bed. "Worthless hanyou...," he muttered to himself before drifting off to sleep.

Sesshomaru awoke hours later to the sound of soft laughing. He attempted to ignore it at first, but his eyes shot open when he realized who it was. "Rin?" He began to stand, stopping immediately when he felt a warm weight on his shoulder. He looked over to see that Rin had moved very close to him. Her head was resting on his shoulder. She gazed up at him.

"Oh, good morning Sesshomaru! I'm sorry if we woke you, Jaken was just telling me about how Kagome beat him with the Staff of Skulls while you were seeking out your father's tomb."

Jaken, who had been looking very displeased at Rin's laughter, began to apologize. "My Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive--"

"It's alright, Jaken." Jaken stared at him, bewildered. "It's in the past."

Jaken grumbled continuously about how he was being ignored for "that wretched human." He sat at the entrance of the cave, where he'd been instructed to stay until Rin and Sesshomaru returned, and watched the two fade away into the sunset.

"Bah. Wretched girl!"

Walking alongside Sesshomaru, Rin laughed softly. "All these years, Sesshomaru, and you still have nothing to say to me?"

Sesshomaru looked uncomfortable for a moment. "I..." He looked at Rin, reassured by her warm smile. He sighed happily and smiled back at her.

Rin looked out at the landscape. _It's beautiful_, she thought. She saw that they would soon come upon a small lake. _Absolutely perfect_. Smiling still, she said, "How long has it been? How many years?" It wasn't as if she'd lost count herself, she wanted to know if Sesshomaru had kept track.

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate. "Ten years and seven months." He glanced at Rin. "According to you _humans_, anyway." His slight emphasis on "humans" did not go unnoticed.

"Us humans, huh? Oh yes, I almost forgot. The great Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, would never admit to liking a human." She stopped and smiled up at him. His serious expression melted and he touched her hair. Rin's heart skipped a beat and she inhaled sharply. Sesshomaru saw this and dropped his hand immediately, walking again toward the setting sun.

"It's okay, you know. To like humans." Sesshomaru continued walking and Rin had to quicken her pace to keep up. "Sesshomaru...," she said softly. He stopped. _I knew that'd get his attention_, she thought. She caught up with him and they continued walking.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said her name softly, almost inaudibly against the buzzing nature and wildlife around them. Rin looked up at him in response and he frowned. "Nevermind." Rin looked at him curiously for a moment, then took his hand in hers. Sesshomaru smiled to himself and allowed Rin to lead him to the edge of the lake, where she sat down in the soft grass.

Sitting next to her, Sesshomaru looked out at the gold and blue expanse of the lake before them. The sun's final rays were reflected on the water in amazing pinks, reds, purples, and countless other colors. The sunset itself was beautiful as well. The sky and clouds lit up with every color reflected on the lake and more, all of it eventually fading to deep blue speckled with stars.

Rin rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder once again. "Isn't this nice?" She spoke softly, intertwining her fingers with his. "If only this moment could last forever... There would be no more pain." She gently squeezed Sesshomaru's fingers. "Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Sesshomaru responded by tightening his hold on her hand. "Sesshomaru, what if Naraku comes after me? I don't want you involved. I want you to promise me that you'll stay away from him. I don't know what I would do if I caused you any more pain... Will you promise me that?"

"I cannot do that, Rin." Sesshomaru sensed her protest before it left her lips. "Because," he said simply, "I love you."

"But--"

"And I will protect you, no matter what. It was wrong of me not to hunt Naraku down as soon as he took you from me. I regret that. By the time I'd decided to follow, it was too late. Naraku's trail was too well hidden and I had no way of knowing where you were. But, I will not let it happen again. I was careless then. I will not be careless now. Not with you."

"Sesshomaru..." The word came out as little more than a rush of air. "You can't..."

"I will." Sesshomaru sat Rin upright. "I have no other choice." Then, gently, as if he was afraid she would break apart, Sesshomaru pulled her to him. "I love you, Rin. And I will protect you this time." Sesshomaru kissed Rin. One soft, sweet kiss that held in itself all of their love for one another and the confirmation that the pain had ended.


End file.
